


Reaping a Garden's Fruits

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Awkward, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Random Encounters, Romance, Shy, chance, light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: It was only because of Arceus guiding them that Misty and Erika had somehow wound up together in the same business. But not only be in the same vicinity, but also to bump into each other. The fate of Arceus is mysterious in many ways, but perhaps it has a sweet spot for a little bit of romance here and there.





	Reaping a Garden's Fruits

"Is this what you would like to purchase, ma'am?" A cashier asked his customer, holding out TM72, Avalanche. 

"Yep, that's the one." Misty said, taking the TM in exchange for three-thousand Pokedollars. 

The cashier bowed politely in thanks as Misty walked up to the fourth level of the Celadon Department Store. She came looking for an ice TM to help assist her with Grass-Type Pokemon in her gym, thankfully they had one left. While not her first choice, it was something. She would have left, but she felt an urge to head up to the fourth floor, where one could find evolution stones. She didn't really need one at the moment, but maybe if they had a water or ice stone, she'd buy one. She always seemed to need one whenever she didn't have any. So best to be prepared. 

When she arrived at the stop of the stair well, she almost fell back down it. There was a person just standing at the top of stairs, nearly making Misty bump into them. She was about to snap at them, until she recognized the familiar short, dark grey hair atop the person's head. How rude of her it would have been if she snapped at another gym leader. The person was Erika, Kanto's Grass-Type gym leader. Or in other words, one of the masters of Misty's bane. 

How odd it was for her to be so still. As if deep in thought. Misty hadn't gotten to know the girl as much as she would have liked, but it just seemed so odd. Erika didn't seem like the person to fall asleep with her eyes open while at the top of the stair well. At least to Misty's knowledge. 

"Umm, excuse me. Erika?" Misty asked, as she gently tapped the shorter girl on the shoulder. 

Erika jumps at the touch, eyes blinking in an unfocused flurry. She settles down when her eyes fall upon Misty, a tired smile creeping onto her face. "Oh, hello there, Misty." Erika traditionally bows down politely. "What brings you here?" 

"The same reason I assume why you are here, buying evolution stones." Misty says, nodding her head over to the counter. 

Erika giggles quietly. "Oh, yes. I'm here for a leaf stone. I can't believe I almost forgot." 

"Uh, are you alright?" Misty asks as the two walk over to the colorful stones. "You kind of fell asleep with your eyes open." 

"Oh yes, I am quite fine." Erika says, examining the multiple leaf stones they have available today. Damn, they're fresh out of water and ice stones. Misty scowls in disappointment, what a waste of a trip. 

"I'm surprised your Grass-Types haven't poisoned you yet. Maybe they're spores are the reason why you're so tired." Misty quips, (half) joking. 

"I know you are biased against Grass-Types, Misty. But maybe if you got to know them a little more, I think you'd like them." Erika says, buying a rather large leaf stone with a gentle smile. 

Misty scoffs as the two walk out of the department store, shopping bags in hand. Misty, and Grass-Types? Ha! When Tepigs fly! They leave the store and stretch out in the sunlight. What a beautiful day it was, Sunflora must be thriving today. 

"Come on out, Weepinbell." Erika says, tossing a Pokeball out in the sun. 

Misty flinches as a bell shaped, _grass_ types Pokemon greets its trainer happily in the sun. Good Arceus, it looks completely retarded. The living bell... _thing_ pitifully flops over to it's trainer's open arms. It lets out weird gurgely sounds the whole time. 

"Are you ready, Weepinbell?" Erika asks, holding out the leaf stone to the deformed creature. 

Weepinbell touches the stone with one of its leaf... arms? The Pokemon glows bright blue as Erika places it back on the ground. It continues to grow vertically, three appendages emerging from the blob. The new Pokemon, Victreebel, roars in energy as it finishes its evolution. The three appendages were two somewhat less stubby arms and a tail. Okay, even though it was a Grass-Type, it looked kind of cool. Only kind of, though. 

Victreebel hopped over to its trainer and picked her up in a hug, jumping around excitedly. Why did it make a sloshing sound when it moved around? Misty just watched in stunned silence as the two almost seemed to dance excitedly in the sun light. When Victreebel finally sets her down, Erika walks back over to Misty, visibly a little shaken up. 

"My apologies about that." Erika excuses her Pokemon's behavior. 

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine." Misty says, taking slightly nervous glances at the ferocious plant. 

Erika lightly laughs again. "Don't worry, Misty. Victreebel is a gentle soul, it won't hurt you." Yes, a plant with teeth that is always glaring is gentle. "Come out everyone, and say hello to Victreebel." Erika says, releasing her other Pokemon from their Pokeballs. 

Tangela, Jumpluff, and Bellossom emerge from their Pokeballs, happy to see their friend's evolution. The Pokemon moved slowly with heavy eyes. They looked exhausted, almost shriveled. The three small Pokemon clambered up Victreebel as it spun and jumped around in glee, showing off it's new strength and speed. 

"Hey, Erika." Misty nudges the small girl. "Are your Pokemon all right? They look a little... Slow." 

Erika sighs at the comment, her once tired small turning into a deep frown. "Yes, indeed they are, and sadly it is my fault. I've been so tired lately, unfocused. I haven't been able to attend to my garden or my Pokemon properly. Now they're all starting to wilt." She lets out another sad sigh as she finishes her explanation. 

Misty's heart pangs in sorrow. How it was heart breaking to see such an elegant young woman fall from grace due to something she couldn't control. How she had to watch the things she love whither away from it, as well. Well, it was Misty's day off. Perhaps she could be of some assistance. 

"Would you care for a hand? With watering, I mean." Misty says, holding up her Golduck's Pokeball. 

"You would be kind enough to help me with that? You know my garden is rather large." Erika says, looking up at Misty with large, tired eyes. 

"I've got nothing else planned for the day, so might as well help out." This makes Erika smile, the largest and purest smile Misty has seen from her all day. 

"Yes, that would be very much appreciated. Thank you Misty, please it's just down this way." Erika gathers her excited Pokemon together as they all walk to the gym. Misty didn't need directions to the gym, but she wasn't going to tell Erika that. 

Misty's jaw drops ever so slightly as they walk through the glass doors of the gym. It's a lot larger than she remembers it to be. Gorgeous vines growing up the walls to the ceiling, exotic plants at every head turn, colorful flowers planted everywhere, releasing wonderful fragrances. While beautiful, it wasn't difficult to tell the garden was suffering. Some of the plants closer to the ground were shriveled up and dry, a few even completely dead. Erika didn't look at the dead plants as they walked by, it was probably too difficult for her. Her Pokemon didn't look at them either. They didn't want to see their home, their roots, whither away and die. 

When they arrive in the center of the gym, after the expansive tour, Erika calls her Pokemon to their Pokeballs, relieving them of their suffering from their dying home. 

"So, will you still help?" Erika asks, expecting Misty to say no from how large and disheveled the entire garden was. 

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not." Misty says, eyes scanning all over the garden. This makes Erika sigh in relief as she sits down, surely tired. "Alright gang, time to work!" Misty says, calling out her Dewgong, Golduck, and Starmie. "Alright gang, we're going to be something a little different today. Instead of using your full force water attacks, I need showers, I need rain. Look around, this garden needs our assistance. So Golduck, use Rain Dance!" Golduck eagerly jumps into the air creating small clouds of what little moisture was in the air. A steady rain shower began to fall in the building. Dewgong, Starmie, Misty, and Erika being protected from the rain from the cover above them. "Starmie! Dewgong! Help out Golduck!" The two Pokemon nod before going all through out the garden, lightly watering the plants in the rain. 

Misty proudly watches as her Pokemon bounce elegantly through the gym, gently watering all the plants. It would take them awhile, but thanks to Golduck's rain, they could halt the dying process for all the plants. Misty walked over and sat by Erika, glee evident in her tired eyes as she watched the Water-Type Pokemon graciously help her out. 

"Thank you so much, Misty." Erika says through a yawn. 

"Don't fret it. It's just the right thing to do." Misty says, awkwardly playing with her hands. Why did this feel weird? 

Erika lets out her Pokemon. They stare at the rain in absolute glee before leaving the shelter of the cover to dance and hop in the rain. Misty can't help but chuckle at the Grass-Type Pokemon. Maybe they weren't so bad once you got to know them, just like Erika said. Speaking of Erika, she begins to nod off again. Her head jumping as she attempts to stay awake. 

Misty takes a deep breath before opening up her arm, inviting Erika into a side hug, which she graciously accepts. It was beginning to get a little cold in here from the rain, anyway. Misty doesn't dare move as she feels Erika doze off on her shoulder. How does this feel wrong yet right all at the same time? Misty releases the breath she was holding, noticing the rain clouds were letting up as sunlight started streaming through the gym once again. She tried to grab Golduck's attention to heavy the rain shower, but it was too preoccupied taking care of Erika's Pokemon. So Misty just sighed as gentle sunlight streamed in through the cover, cloaking both woman in a warm glow. 

"You know, you really didn't have to do this. I was certain you would have said no." Erika ever so quietly mumbles. Misty swore she was asleep, so hearing her voice sing through the air made her. Earning yet another giggle from Erika. 

"W-Well I wasn't just gonna let you--" Misty tried to say something reasonable and somewhat honorable before Erika suddenly silenced her in a kiss. 

Misty pushed her away rather roughly on accident. She didn't mean to, it was just a reflex. Misty stands up and quickly runs over to Erika, who thankfully did not slide out under the cover into the light drizzle. Misty profusely apologizes while Erika just continues to giggle. 

"Don't be sorry, Misty, it is my fault. I couldn't help myself, I should have been more careful. My apologies." Erika stands up and bows. 

"N-No, no, no! You're fine, r-really! I didn't mean to push you I swear it was an accident I'm not saying I didn't enjoy your show of affection because I did so I didn't mean to--" This time Misty cut herself off, now just realizing what rambled out of her mouth. Oh Arceus. 

Misty hides her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look at Erika. Why in the Distorted World did she say that!? Was it just a thing of the moment or is this something more!? Why here!? Why now!? 

Erika silently walked up to Misty and grabbed her wrists, silently unfolding Misty's enclosure. The two stare at each other for a moment, almost enraptured in one another's gazes. Both silently agree to one another as each leans closer to the other, not even consciously aware of the other's actions. Their lips met together gently, as if shy. Misty's hands unconsciously reached out to Erika, grabbing her hips in a firm grip, pulling the other girl closer to her. The kiss turned from gentle to confident. Each being more confident in their actions and decisions. Lips melted against each other as if made for each other. The tingling in their heads and stomachs, the warm glow in their chest, the soft feeling of lips against one another, was truly bliss. 

Misty licked Erika's bottom lip, kindly asking for permission, ignoring her brash nature. Erika was quick to accept. The two locked tongues in a gentle clash of war. There was always going to be one winner and one loser, but that didn't mean they had to rush things. No, this slow, blissful pace was more than appreciated as they tested their boundaries, tongue against tongue. They stayed there, the only sound being made was the locking of their lips and the whipping of their tongues. The Pokemon didn't notice as they had their own fun. Tiny rain drops pattered against flowers and leaves before trailing down to the puddles below as sunlight streamed through the gym, through the clouds, onto the two woman. Too caught up in their own world to even notice the sun's warmth envelop them. The only warmth they needed was each other. 


End file.
